Birthday Wishes to You ,Bou's Bday, An Cafe
by isawbilly
Summary: Bwahahaha! It's September 16th and you know what day that is! The wonderful Bou's bday and he is expecting only the best from him fellow band mates. This story is the in the process so please be patient. Writing 4 separate awesome yaoi scenes takes time.
1. Chapter 1 You're Late

Today is September 16, and today is a magical day. Today is Bou-kun's birthday. The day was to be filled with events all planned by Bou. He had stayed up through most of the night making a list of details of how his special day would go. On each one of their birthdays each member of the band would be treated like royalty by the others to make sure that their birthdays were to its fullest. During the night Bou drove to each of their houses placing a pink envelope in the mail box instructing them of their duties for the day.

That morning Miku went to the mailbox in his pajama pants knowing full well that a note would be there for him. Opening the lid he reached in pulling out a powder pink envelope. Grinning he tore it open reading his requests. The note read, "Miku, today you will wear the panda shirt I bought you, your plaid pants, white hoodie, with your white boots. Make sure to fix your hair just the way I like it. You will come to my home at exactly nine am. You will come up the stairs and remove your clothes before entering my room (make sure to fold them neatly so they do not wrinkle.) I think you know what to do after that." A winking face was placed at the end of that note.

"So this year I'm the first of the day." Tucking the note and envelope under his arm he headed back to his home to be able to prepare for his events for the others to live up to. His ego was high as he was confident in his abilities to make the birthday boy squirm under his touch. It's not like he hasn't done that before, this thought made Miku smirk as he searched through his full closet for the clothes Bou requested.

Teruki turned over on his couch to face the cushion. The night before he had fallen asleep watching a movie and failed to awaken to move his body to the bed. Grumbling his arms stretched above his matted hair as he began to tense up his muscles. A pain shot through Teruki's lower back making him whine before letting his body go limp into the deep cushions.

Forcing himself to sit up Teruki stood up stretching his extremities once again trying to ease the tense muscles out. The thought of Bou's birthday rushed to his brain making his senses instantly alert. Quickly his feet padded across the coarse carpet to the front door. Slipping on his house shoes he unlocked the three locks bolted to the door to then walk down the long corridor of condos that eventually would lead him to the collection of mailboxes.

Taking the key out from the pocket in the jeans he had fallen asleep in Teruki reached up to the box that read '26' shimmying the key into the broken lock. After shaking the key so hard it probably would've knocked the whole structure down the metal door swung open. This act never got old. The same frustrations filled him as he pulled the stack of mail out of the metal cave. "If only the building supervisor would fucking fix these mailboxes." The grumpy young man said sifting through the pile of mail until a pink envelope greeted his awaiting fingers.

Breaking the seal Teruki pulled out the note as he closed his metal mailbox lid. He began to whisper the note underneath his breath so no one else could hear him. "Teruki, this year I am asking you to wear your nice white v-neck shirt, black leather vest, you're ripped pair of jeans, along with the boots I bought for you two years ago. You will give me my special present after we attend my favorite restaurant for lunch. I will have the van drop us off at your house. I expect you to be prepared as usual."

"I'm not first this year I guess." Teruki grinned ear to ear as he stuffed the note back into its envelope. The second in line present giver needed to make sure his condo was properly cleaned and decorated to Bou's desires. Quickening his pace Teruki went back to his home to begin his tidying. There was much ahead that Teruki needed to prepare for before their lunch at noon.

Kanon awoke with a smile as he remembered the date. "Happy birthday Bou." He whispered to himself as if his friend could hear him from such a distance away. Kicking the covers off from the heated legs of his he greeted the coolness of the air letting it wrap around his body. 'I should go check the mail for his letter.' Kanon thought to himself looking to the clock. 9:43 am. Usually he was never awake this early and always greeted the idea of more sleep but his mind was excited for the events Bou planned for him.

Stumbling through his apartment he unlocked the front door to wriggle his arm through the small amount of space he had allowed open. Fumbling with the lid of the mailbox he flipped it up and dove his hand in and grasped onto the single envelope inside. Jerking his arm back inside he slammed the door shut trying to recover from the small amount of sunlight he had experienced.

Tearing the envelope open a dust of glitter sprayed across his chest and arms falling gently to the floor. "Damnit." Murmuring Kanon tried to dust off the shinning specs but failed to do so. Having not put his contacts in yet he pushed his glasses farther up his nose and began to read the note out loud. "Kanon, today you get the best privilege of all. First though, I want you to wear the following outfit because I think it looks the best on you. Those black pants with the grey paint on them, the blue wife beater with the stripes, your grey overstretched hoodie and poof your hair up because I want it to be matted down when I am done with you. Be sure to pack an overnight bag because you will be staying at my home tonight."

"Oh this year is going to be fun." Kanon commented still attempting to dispose of the glitter. Placing the note and envelope on the counter the frustrated man pulled his shirt over his head making sure to turn it inside out to keep the glitter inside. Walking across his apartment he went to the small balcony where Kanon flipped the shirt back to the correct side. Hanging over the edge of the banister he shook the shirt violently hoping this would dispose of the sparkles. Watching the shimmering cloud waft through the air he grinned before hanging the shirt up on the small clothes line he had made.

Miku arrived at Bou's house; he had decided to walk because of the short distance and had a small bag of gifts he had bought for the birthday boy. Going to the front door her reached for the handle and turned it, it was unlocked. Grinning the singer let himself in and removed his shoes at the door so he would not treed dirt on the milky white carpet. Setting the gifts down by the door Miku sank his feet into the soft carpet before walking quietly up the stairs. His hands slid across the smooth wood of the banister as he continued forward.

Going to the first room on the right he began to strip of his clothes like Bou had requested. Removing his hoodie he made sure to fold it neatly, along with his panda shirt, and pants. Adjusting to the cold the red head removed his bright pink boxers tossing them on top of the pile. Taking a few deep breathes his hands gripped around the door handle turning it slowly letting the door creak open.

Before the door was even open fully a ridiculed voice spoke, "You're late." Bou-san did not sound too happy. When Miku finally had the door opened to its fullest his eyes set upon a fully nude Bou laying on his stomach across the bed. His round ass curved up as he inched closer to the edge of the bed. "My watch said it was nine. I'm sorry." Miku slightly moved forward but decided against it because he was not instructed by Bou to do so. "Well my clock says 9:06 so therefore you are late." A slim finger pointed in Miku's direction to inform him of the wrong he had done.

"Come here." The blond one demanded with his eyes locked on Miku's body. Miku nodded striding forward stopping at the edge of the bed in front of Bou. A small hand trailed across Miku's stomach traveling downward. The anticipation made the singer shake as the fingers grazed gently across his skin stopping just above his crotch. Miku grunted wanting nothing more than to feel Bou's hand grip around his length. Just the thought of it made Miku's body react making him become half hard which earned him a gentle smile from the birthday boy.

Bou's hand removed itself from Miku's fiery flesh. Miku growled as he held back his urges to pin the guitarist down and violate him in so many ways. "Lay down." Bou was in a demanding mood as he scooted over to allow room for his band mate to gently lie down on the bed. His eyes gazed down at Miku's erection as it pulsed, arching away from his body.

Miku waited for Bou to inch his body down towards Miku's aching member to perform his usual tasks but Bou did not do this. Bou crawled closer to his face placing a soft kiss upon Miku's lips leaving them tingling. Those once wandering fingers entangled themselves in the thick hair on Miku's head tugging harshly in the opposite direction. Miku's lips curled into a snarl as the sensation enticed him.

Though there was a surprise for Miku.

Miku's shoulders were pinned against the bed as Bou had spread his legs across the others chest. "What the-" He could not finish his sentence because of the harsh tugging of his hair. Bou grinned as his hand grazed across his own hard on. "I was thinking we could switch things up." His tip seeped out pre cum as he continued the slow movements of his hand. The singer went to speak but he was cut off once again. "It' my birthday Miku, you have to listen to me." Bou moved his pelvis forward gripping his hand tighter into Miku's hair pulling his mouth closer to his erection but Miku refused turning his head to the side.

Frustrated Bou breathed deeply before speaking. "You must have not heard me Miku." He tugged roughly while grazing his tip against Miku's un-wanting lips. "I want you to be the bitch for once. You arrived late and I believe that is a good reason for my decision." Birthday boys' other hand reached up and cupped the side of Miku's face as he tried his act once again. "Open." He demanded prying his prey's mouth open with his fingers. Miku did not like this change and distasted the idea of being the bottom. Bou had always been the submissive one and changing this now does not sit well with the now forced uke.

Miku gave in and opened his mouth only enough to fit Bou's prodding extremity. Bou's hand still gripped around his length even as he guided his hips forward. Miku's eyes shut tightly as he tried to get used to this new feeling. It was uncomfortable and felt mixed around, he didn't expect to be in this position. "I didn't say you could act inexperienced Miku." A hand caressed Miku's cheek softly pretending to have some sort of sympathy for the vocalist.

Bou removed his member from Miku's mouth while looking deeply into his eyes with need. "Do to me what you beg me to do to you while curled up in your bed at night." There was a hint of kindness to Bou's words as he tried to convince the younger one. Sighing Miku gave in understanding that he might have been greedy in the past and this merely is a way of making up for it. "Ok Bou-san." He whispered hesitantly pushing Bou's hand away and grasping onto the erection before him giving it a few light strokes.

From the sudden contact the guitarist let a loud moan jump from his throat. Less reluctant now Miku let his lips wrap tightly around Bou's member letting his tongue roll over the tip and along the underside. Shuddering pleasure swept through Bou as his eye lids clasped tightly together. Slowly Miku began to bob his head along the other's length trying to fulfill the birthday boys' wishes. "Good boy." Bou hissed placing his hands on the sides of Miku's profile to guide himself fully into the warmth.

Miku proceeded to lick the tip before sucking his way down as far as he could go; his cheeks hollowed inward making his cheek bones appear more prominent. "Relax your throat." Bou coached pushing his head down so that his cock was surrounded by that precious mouth. The body before him reacted by gagging slightly around the length causing a delicious vibration to engulf his desires. Groaning Bou pushed farther in before Miku's hands pushed the guitarists' hips away trying to regain his breath.

The younger band mate felt the glare of un-satisfaction from his lover. It made him uneasy and frightened. It's not like Bou could physically hurt him but that stare can burn into your flesh in seconds. It was of pure evil. "I'm sorry." He encircled his shaky hand around the base of Bou's twitching erection and began to pump slowly. Opening his mouth he exposed his tongue before gliding it up the guitarist hard on tapping the tip against his flattened tongue. Bucking his pelvis forward Bou wanted Miku to just engulf his length once again.

"Enough." Hands pushed Miku back against the mountain of pillows behind him. Quickly Bou slinked down Miku's body sliding between his legs, hooking them around his hips loosely. "I like this change." Bou whispered into Miku's ear before trailing the tip of his tongue along the curve. Miku shuddered wishing he didn't respond that way to the manipulation. "Come on Miku. I know you like it." Rolling his hips forward pressing their hardened members together he got a slight moan from his partner.

Inclining his head down he kissed the side of Miku's neck and then down to his chest where he paused at the vocalist nipple to give it its own special attention. First he flicked it with his tongue then bit roughly on the bud making Miku arch his back. Staring up at his pet Bou watched as Miku squirmed under his touch. It has always been the other way around and Bou was fully enjoying this change. Chuckling Bou reached up to run his hands through Miku's softened hair, linking his fingers in the silky strands.

"Ready Miku-san?" The older one asked in a not so nice way. His breath heaved over the others neck making the body underneath quiver with uncertain anticipation. "Do I have a choice?" Miku laughed softly turning his head to the side letting his eyes flutter close for a second. Hands left Miku's silky hair to travel to his palms to grasp them tightly. "Nope." Bou stated grinning from ear to ear as he let a small squeaky laugh be heard. That laugh made Miku calm slightly, but he still couldn't shake the thought of what was to come.

Leaning over his prey Bou grabbed a hold of the tube of lubricant that he had already gotten out before Miku's arrival. Once Miku had not been by his bedside at 9 am sharp Bou had begun to plan his punishment in his devilish peppered brain. "I'm being nice by using this." He commented snapping the top off. "Thank you for taking my pain into consideration." Miku sarcastically retorted before Bou's eyes glared into his, the noise echoing through the room. "I can easily not use this Miku. Do you want to rethink your words?" Quickly Miku apologized not wanting more pain to be afflicted to his body than what was to come.

Turning the tube over Bou squeezed gently on the plastic till a decent amount of glistening liquid coated his finger tips. "As punishment." Bou began as he let the liquid on his fingers come into contact with his heated arousal, moving them languidly along his length and around the tip. "I'm not going to prep you." He chuckled with a large Cheshire grin on his face that dappled at his innocence that was always portrayed. Miku whimpered in disproval, he always treated the guitarist with respect and always prepared his entrance. This just wasn't fair.

The look Bou gave Miku was as if to remind him of the date. It was Bou's birthday and everything Bou requested couldn't be questioned. "Damnit." Miku muttered softly as if Bou had actually spoke. "Come on Miku. It's not going to be_ that_ bad." He aligned himself with Miku's unprepared heated entrance that had never been touched this way before. Not responding Miku shut his eyes turning his head to the side avoiding Bou's dominating stare. He can swallow your soul whole if you look directly into those beautiful dark eyes.

Pre-cum mixed with lubricant coated Bou's member as he pressed it against Miku's unwilling entrance. Miku swallowed opening his eyes to watch Bou's every movement almost as if it was happening in slow motion. Bou gently jerked his hips forward forcing the tip of his cock inside the heat he craved. It was searing pains that Miku experienced making him yelp in pain as his eyes began to water slightly. Pausing Bou stayed where he was for a moment before moving himself farther in not giving poor Miku much time to adjust. Pulling back out the guitarist groaned liking this new change that he had demanded from his friend.

A small yelp was forced from the angelic singer when Bou thrust back into him with a more intense force than before. Moaning out loud Bou gripped onto Miku's thighs tighter pulling them closer to him as Miku clenched around him. His fingers dug into the skin possibly bruising it with the force he exerted. The hips before him arched upward off the mattress and Bou growled in such a manly way that went against the entire front Bou portrayed. Miku felt his prostate being rubbed and it sent so many sensations throughout his body that his mind went blank while his mouth opened enough to let whimpers roll out.

"Hm, you like it now." Bou commented from Miku's choice of actions, Miku stayed quiet though not finding the ability to speak. How he moved his hips slightly to meet Bou's thrust, his eyes rolled back before closing as Bou entered him again. How he let his mouth hang open, eyes shut, hands grasping at the sheets gasping for more without words. "Am I your first Miku-kun? To take your precious virginity?" Whispering Bou slid his still slightly lubricated hand across Miku's hardened arousal, trailing his middle finger up the length and across the tip in one swift motion. Miku went to respond but could only rasp out a, "nh." As the once overpowering pain, was subsided with overwhelming new pleasure.

Bou repeated his gesture except with more force as he jerked his pelvis forward. "Tell me." He demanded from the one beneath him. Miku's throat swelled as he fisted the sheets below him, his back scraping against the baby pink sheets. "Yes!" Miku cried out lifting his hips up off the mattress again desperate to feel more of this wonderful new pleasure, his face cringed. Picking up his pace the music of skin hitting precious flushed skin vibrated through the room, but still not being able to muffle Miku's moans and whimpers.

Gripping onto his own thighs Miku spread his legs farther grunting out, "Oh God, Bou." This only made Bou thrust deeper into the vocal uke, which moved his hips feverously to match the desired rhythm they had created. The angle allowed the thrusts to get deeper while Miku clawed at his own thighs trying to keep them in this position, to keep the pleasure the same, to keep it consistent. Leaning down Bou let his lips brush against Miku's trying to capture the intensity of the moment in a single kiss. Nipping at his bottom lip the vocalist groaned deeply in his throat as his chest heaved in despair. Bou swallowed his moans eating them up like candy before licking behind the vocalist's ear as his eyes closed, eyelashes brushing Miku's skin.

Shuddering the guitarist held back, feeling himself becoming close to his peak. The ride would be over soon and he just couldn't let that appear through the fog this quickly. From the sounds Miku was emitting he sounded close himself. Moving faster Bou penetrated the other shallower making Miku cry out with every deep movement, his lips curling into one of those unedited smiles. It was not forced and Bou couldn't look at him this way. The thrusts became more desperate and Miku's head began to spin as his eyes clasped together tightly. His body began to warm up as he felt waves on intensity flash through his veins. It was becoming too much with each thrust Bou delivered to him.

"Oh God Bou, I'm gonna cum." Miku's thrashed his head to the side as he whined out his upcoming actions. His hand reached down and grasped onto his own cock and began to stroke himself hard in a quickened fashion trying to rush to his orgasm, body writhing about. Bou arched his back while snapping his hips forward driving himself into the clenched hole before him. Screaming out pleases of pleasure Miku felt a warm heat inside of him as Bou released shuddering all throughout his body gently whispering out Miku's name in gentle breaths against his chest.

Pushing forward Bou rode out his orgasm pushing the last bit from his shaking body. Miku continued the jerking of his hands clenching his hole tightly around Bou's softening member making it almost unbearable for the birthday boy to hold back a soft moan. Eyes closing even tighter than before Miku felt his balls tighten as he felt the first wave of an orgasm, with open arms embracing the crash. Warm fluid covered his hand, stomach, thighs, and Bou's lower abdominal area and Miku began to groan as his muscles continued to tighten and release form the orgasm.

Letting his legs fall lax around Bou's hip Miku breathed heavily removing his hand from his twitching member that still continued to seep steadily onto his abdomen. Bou pulled out from Miku's warmth and stayed knelt over him gasping for air with beads of sweat matting down his fringed bangs. "You forgot to say happy birthday to me." He stuttered trying to calm his nerves. Miku left one of his hands sprawled across his chest while the other reached to stroke the side of Bou's face. "Happy birthday Bou-kun."

Gentle smiles were exchanged as Bou gave Miku his special look. The look that he always emitted after having sex with the singer. His eyes were hooded, glossy, as they sparkled against the light. "Let's get you cleaned up." Lightly Bou left a kiss on the bridge of Miku's nose before rolling off the side of the bed. Miku stared at Bou's glowing skin wanting to touch its beauty again. Standing, Bou stretched before walking to the bathroom to then retrieve a towel for Miku to clean up the mess he had created on his toned stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 Under the Table Services

"I wonder if Bou and Miku are ready?" Teruki asked to Kanon as his eyes stared up at the house Bou lived in. Everything seemed quiet and cozy but who really knows what is going on inside that home. "Maybe. I wouldn't call though. Bou-kun might get angry."Kanon replied dazing out his own window at the house beside of the guitarists. The birthday boy had requested the van arrive there at noon and it was only 11:56 but it is better to be early than late when it is Bou's special day.

Just as the two watched the clock on the dash switch over to exactly noon two figures exited Bou's home with their arms interlocked with one another's. Bou's non occupied arm reached into the air to give Kanon and Teruki an enthusiastic wave while Miku's stayed close to his side and he merely nodded to them. Being a gentleman Miku opened the van door for Bou and assisted him in. "Happy birthday Bou." Teruki grinned patting the empty seat beside him that he had saved for the birthday boy. "Yeah happy birthday." Kanon injected not wanting Bou to think he didn't remember for some God awful reason.

Bou sat by Teruki in the van letting the drummer wrap an arm around his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into Teruki's chest looking forward to having alone time with Teruki after lunch. "Excited?" Teruki questioned the birthday boy. Bou nodded quickly while a smile spread on his face. Strong hands rubbed at one of Bou's shoulders that stuck out from under the black t-shirt Bou had decided to wear. The drummer admired Bou's simple style that he wore, nothing too extravagant. Just a black shirt with a small chain on the front along with his short jean skirt. Though Bou rarely wore skirts when he wasn't doing something band related he decided to wear one for his birthday lunch. This didn't bother Teruki one bit though and enjoyed when Bou dressed this way around him.

Arriving at the restaurant Miku was first out of the van so that he could hold an outstretched awaiting hand to assist Bou in exiting the vehicle. Giggling quietly to himself Bou placed his hand inside of Miku's giving it a light squeeze. He didn't expect Miku to be this nice after what Bou had forced him to do. As he stood the back of his skirt hiked up and even though he couldn't see it Kanon and Teruki's cheeks both blushed from the sight of exposed skin. Once outside of the van Bou and Miku waited for the others to pile out before they entered the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant Bou led the way as he tucked his arm through Kanon's arm. This always happened in public, Bou would clutch onto whoever he could for protection. It was a persona that he enjoyed and often milked it for all it was worth. When he felt extra comfortable Bou would interlace his fingers with the other while rubbing his thumb against the others outer hand. This always left them with fond memories and warm feelings that always followed these actions.

The four band members stood at the flimsy "Wait here" sign. Bou began to become impatient as his fingers tapped along Kanon's inner arm. His eyes wandered around the room, it hadn't even been a minute and he was already ready to scream at the restaurant for lousy service. Kanon nuzzled his face against the side of Bou's head kissing his forehead softly. "Stop being so impatient Bou-chan." Whispering the bassist left hand massaged the impatient ones neck. Bou whimpered but kept the stern glare fixed upon his face. Miku couldn't help but grin at Bou's outward expression of agitation.

Glancing over Miku spotted a 100 yen phone charm machine. Thinking back Bou hasn't had a new phone charm in a few weeks so it has to be time for a new one. Stuffing his hand into his pants pocket he found a few coins and decided that it was worth the small amount of money he had with him. Teruki looked over and noticed what Miku was doing and turned to stand beside him. "Get him a charm from the desert machine." Teruki pointed to the machine all the way to the right. "Maybe you'll get a slice of cake or something and that would be cool. Since it's his birthday and all." He finished his statement while crossing his arms loosely in front of his chest. "Good idea." The vocalist grinned widely hoping that he would be blessed enough to get a cake related charm.

Both boys looked up to see Kanon still trying to comfort Bou with his mini annoyance spell. They wanted to surprise Bou with it so they tried to act quickly. Placing the money into the slot Miku turned the knob quickly watching a plastic colorful ball drop to the tray behind a clear door. Pushing it open Miku grasped onto the ball trying to open it as quietly as he possibly could. Popping off the top he saw the faint outline of a small cake through the clear plastic surrounding it.

"We got so lucky with this one." Teruki grinned almost letting out one of his loud laughs but he held it back so that Bou would not notice them. Unwrapping the plastic quickly Miku grinned when he actually got to see how cute it actually was with its tiny face painted on the front. "Hey Bou." Bou whipped around quickly to Miku's call with his brows furrowed. "What." He growled. "Teruki and I got you this." Miku presented the charm to Bou holding it at arm's length away. Bou squeaked grabbing the charm from Miku's hand. His angry expression instantly got replaced with smiles and bright eyes. "Thank you." The birthday boy wrapped his arms tightly around Miku before he pulled Teruki into the hug leaving Kanon to stand there awkwardly.

One of the waitresses approached the group just as Bou pulled away from the tri-hug. She began to grab at the menus. "Four?" She asked. "Yes." Bou answered for the whole group. Counting out four menus the waitress proceeded to lead the group to a table but Bou stopped walking abruptly. "I want a booth." He demanded squinting his eyes at the waitress as if he had a personal problem with her. She rolled her eyes from behind her brown hair and turned around to lead them to the other side of the restaurant.

Arriving at a booth Bou grinned in approval as he slinked his body into the cushiony seat. The other took this as a sign of acceptance and followed suit as four menus slapped down onto the table. "Drinks?" She hissed not even taking her pen and paper out. "Water for everyone." Bou answered for everyone as always . Miku actually wanted a soft drink but he didn't dare to protest.

The waitress left and as soon as she was an ear shots length away Bou grinned in Kanon's direction, who sat next to Miku this time. "Kanon-san." He purred clasping his hand together before him. "Make out with Miku." Bou giggled pulling his hands up to his lips. Kanon widened his eyes. "Not here Bou. I can't." Kanon didn't like the idea of making out with someone in public, let alone his friend. He didn't mind in private or for show, but in a public restaurant he had to refuse. Bou rolled his perfect brown eyes while huffing slightly. "It's my birthday." He just had to pull that card.

"Kanon it's not that bad." Miku scooted closer to the bassist letting a fragile hand grip onto the leg before him. "Yeah it is." Kanon still refused trying to move away. "It's what Bou wants Kanon. You can't say no to him on his birthday." The vocalist tightened his grip while pulling his friend closer to him. He did not mind the act of public affection in certain circumstances, and this one was important.

Kanon glanced over to Bou who was waiting patiently with his eyes in a lustful gaze being radiated in their particular direction. "Well." He added crossing those thin arms across his flat chest. "God damnit." Kanon sighed turning his face towards an awaiting Miku. Closing his eyes Kanon pursed his lips slightly signaling that he was ready for Miku's wrath of kisses. That man couldn't be stopped once he started. Soon a pair of lips contacted with his own and Kanon felt himself get lost for a moment.

Suddenly he was pinned against the glass window, his shoulders taking in the cool feeling of the glass. Kanon groaned from the sudden push which only egged Miku on to please. Miku gaped his mouth open trailing his tongue along Kanon's slowly parting lips, pressing his mouth roughly against Kanon's with enough force to bruise. Warm hands walked their way to behind Kanon's neck keeping him interlocked with Miku. Miku sought out the approval and traveled his kisses to Kanon's ear where he licked the shell's curve while growling. He felt the bassist shake against him and he turned his sitting position so he could lightly grind his crotch against Kanon's leg.

Teruki felt a slight hard on begin to happen but he tried to block it out. He couldn't help it. He hadn't had sex in a few weeks and he deprived himself to save him energy for this very day. So the littlest bit of interaction that he saw or encountered caused a disturbance to grow inside him pants. Grumbling he crossed him legs discreetly under the table trying to hide his arousal from Bou, who was sitting abnormally close to him.

Bou saw the waitress coming towards them with four glasses of water and instead of being a nice friend and telling his friends to stop their act he just let them continue their pleasing. He smirked as the waitress locked her eyes on the situation almost spilling the water she carried. Keeping her gaze to the floor she approached the table setting the tray of water glasses down not even bothering to take the tray with her. The guitarist found this funny and chuckled grabbing one of the glasses taking a small sip from the straw.

With small kisses exchanged Miku finally pulled away with hooded eyes lustfully gazing at Kanon wishing he could continue this act somewhere more private. He will just have to wait for another day. They both pulled away slowly coming back to the reality they lived in. Miku situated himself to sit forward and that is when he noticed the glasses of water sitting on the table. "Did the waitress come back?" He questioned pointing to the three glasses left. Bou set his half full glass of water and fiddled with the straw between his fingers. "She was so shocked she didn't even bother to take the tray back with her." He laughed snorting through his nose.

Miku and Kanon lowered their heads in embarrassment, true they both did not mind doing this act on stage but that poor girl was probably scared. Bou just continued to giggle, looking through his fringed bangs to Miku and Kanon with a sly smirk on his lips. Bou enjoyed how his friends gave into his request so easily just after a few words of encouragement. He basically just had to snap his fingers and demand to get his way. The others bowed down to his power and graciously did whatever was asked of them.

Nervous, Kanon grasped onto his glass and drank from the cup, not the straw, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were turning red. He felt a large amount of embarrassment and was jealous of how quickly Miku could get over his discomfort.

The waitress has worked up the courage to return back to the table where Miku handed the poor girl her tray back not looking her in the eyes. "Are… Are you ready to order?" She stuttered taking her notepad out again, the pen in her hand shaking nervously. The members didn't say a word as they waited for Bou to tell her what they were going to be dining on.

Bou pointed to Miku first. "He will have the chicken parmesan with garlic bread and a salad. French dressing."

Kanon was selected next as a slim finger was thrusted in his direction. "Beef stuffed ravioli with the vegetable soup and garlic bread."

Bou's eyes scanned the menu as he decided what Teruki would be devouring today. "For him, the chicken alfredo, breadsticks, and the potato soup.

Sitting more upright in his seat the guitarist put his elbows on the table and leaned his head in his palm, looking up at the terrified waitress. "I will have the spaghetti with meatball, salad with Italian dressing, with breadsticks." He finished by scooting his menu towards the edge of the table. The girls hand was racing down the page as she tried to write everything down accurately. After repeating the order and gathering the menus the waitress couldn't leave the table fast enough, still frightened by the earlier event.

"I can't wait till I can have the rest of my presents." Bou clapped his hands together quietly with joy. Each of the other members had bought the guitarist a few gifts, not to mention the other type of present he would be receiving. Miku had already fulfilled his gift giving duty this morning but that still left the drummer and bassist. It somewhat bothered Miku and Teruki that Bou has favored Kanon since they have known each other but it only made things more fun when they switched things up.

Teruki sat at his seat thinking to himself, dwindling on the jealousy of it all. He wished that tonight it was him that was going to be staying at Bou's house. He kept repeating to himself that Bou and Kanon have a strong relationship that he could never share with the blond haired beauty, but it didn't stop him from wishing. 'My turn will come again when Bou calls me in the middle of the night asking if I will come to his house to comfort him.' The drummer thought letting a slight smile spread on his lips.

The vocalist cocked his head to the side and grinned widely. "I already gave you the best present." His hand rested on his chest in confidence. Bou giggled and brought his hand to his mouth to muffle his little outburst. "We'll just have to see about that. Right Teruki? Kanon?" The birthday boy's fingers ran up Teruki's arm while an outstretched foot grazed down the side of Kanon's leg. "I'll do my best." Teruki grinned taking hold of the blondes hand for a mere second. "Same here." The bassist injected after taking a sip of his water.

After awhile of socializing with each other the food they ordered was being brought to them. It took a team of employees to bring out the massive amount of food that had been requested. Let alone the confusion of trying to place the food with the appropriate person. Once every dish was placed the band mates could actually take a moment to look at it all. Bou's eyes were too big for all of their stomachs.

"It looks really good." Kanon commented before picking up his American style fork that the restaurant had provided and cutting into a piece of ravioli. All the friends had agreed with Kanon's statement except for Bou who was glaring down at his plate of spaghetti with outright hatred. "What's wrong Bou-kun?" The bass player asked with concern placing his fork back down onto the napkin. Slowly Bou's head cocked to the side to glare into the other's eyes. "Kanon you forgot to cut my spaghetti."Voice deep with venom spewing out from his mouth it frightened the others. No one dared to move their limbs.

Raising his fork and knife Kanon began to shake. "I- I'm sorry Bou." He leaned across the table and began to cut at the spaghetti before a hand slammed down on the table making Kanon drop his fork and knife. "You should know better. I like my spaghetti cut diagonally Kanon!"Growls escaped Bou's lips as he squinted in anger at poor Kanon.

Picking up the utensils again Kanon begun to cut the noodles in the diagonal fashion the birthday boy demanded. Teruki and Miku waited patiently, watching the others slow thoughtful movements. Everyone waited for the acceptance of Bou. Once Kanon was done he sat back down in his seat and stared down at his plate, embarrassed of how he was scolded for how he cuts spaghetti.

"Thank you Kanon." The once evil demon child had changed his mood and bared a smile. Leaning forward the rest watched as he took a bite of properly cut noodles from his fork. Taking this as a queue the rest began to take the first bites of the food that had been placed in front of them. Each person commented on the taste except for Teruki. The drummer generally disliked the taste of alfredo sauce and merely twirled his noodles around on the fork.

Teruki grinned to himself as his brain worked up a perfect plan. His eyes glanced down to his fork and he realized the greatest importance of it. Looking up he saw his friends continue their act of eating with mild socializing. Quickly Teruki bit off the last bit of food from the fork and put his hand under the table so he could let it fall to the floor. His eyes shifted around a bit studying certain items, his drink, his plate, the breadstick basket. "I dropped my fork." He announced and everyone paused a moment in their conversation but it soon picked back up again.

Curving his body Teruki got under the table. He tried not to touch anyone's legs so he would not disturb them. Seeing his fork he ignored it, letting himself believe that he had not seen it. Inching forward he saw that Bou's legs were closed tight at his knees since he was wearing a skirt today. Grinning he reached forward and touched Bou's knee with one hand. Bou flinched almost kneeing Teruki in the face. "Sh." Teruki soothed Bou while rubbing his hand softly over his thigh. Soon he felt Bou begin to settle down and his muscles unclench.

"What is Teruki doing?" Kanon question Bou, but he could only respond with a growing grin while his fork shook in his hand. The bassist leaned back in his seat to peer under the table at Teruki, who was rubbing up and down Bou's legs while kissing at his inner thighs. "Oh my god." Kanon grumbled feeling uncomfortable at the situation occurring under their table. "What?" Miku grinned taking a gulp of his drink. "Just look." Kanon let his head drop into his palms. He couldn't believe what was happening. Suspicious the singer leaned close to Kanon as he also looked down to view Teruki's devious actions. Miku couldn't hold back his laughter as it burst through his body. "Shut up." Kanon pushed Miku back trying to prevent attention being called towards them.

Miku's hands clasped over his mouth as he tried to keep himself under control. "Teruki is under the table." He breathed. "And he's like almost sucking Bou off." He began to giggle as his inner child was about to take over. He was pushed once again by the bassist. "Sh, don't call attention to ourselves Miku." Kanon picked up his fork from the wadded up napkin and stuck in into the plate of ravioli and began to poke at the stuffed noodles with the corner of his fork. "Just act like nothing is happening."

While under the table Teruki took every opportunity to make Bou squirm. He knew how Bou shivered when he scratched down his thighs and calves. He situated himself to kneel before the guitarist while his hands trailed up the milky thighs stopping just before reaching his crotch. Teruki could hear Bou's breath hitch and he smiled before dragging his fingertips roughly down till they touched the beginning of his boots. The muscled quivered but Teruki drug his flat tongue along the bundles of nerved calming them sweetly, head pressed firmly against the opposite thigh. 

Slithering his fingers back up those wonderful legs Teruki hooked his finger tips onto the pair of black frilly underwear that Bou always enjoyed to wear with this skirt to tease his fellow band members and onlookers. The skin was so smooth against the drummer's fingers. He only wished he could keep his hands on Bou's flesh for eternity, to hold the moment in his palms. Both index fingers looped around the sides and gently pulled downward. Bou lifted his rear up from the booth enough for Teruki to pull his undergarment down to his thin ankles. He felt so exposed but the feeling brought this overwhelming idea of being caught becoming more erotic.

Teruki spread Bou's legs farther apart to allow room for his body to slink in between the space. Inpatient he pushed Bou's skirt up slightly but not enough to expose him to the whole restraint. With his right hand he grasped onto Bou's half hard shaft tugging at it trying to bring him to full arousal. Bou whimpered bringing his hand under the table to rub at the back of Teruki's head. Fingers playing with the hair that was tucked behind his ear.

Giving Bou's cock a few soft strokes he waited as it grows hard in his loose fist. Once Teruki was satisfied with the results of his vague teasing, he leaned forward to trail the tip of his tongue up the length of Bou's member. He followed the vein back down to tease the guitarist more, he knew exactly what brought Bou to full submission. Grinning he pressed his tongue firmly against the underside letting it be weighed down for a moment.

Bou's hand trailed to the back of Teruki's head trying to encourage him to take all of him in but the drummer would not listen and continued to tease the guitarist to his peak of breaking. Going to the tip he sucked on it letting his cheeks hollow for the sake of doing it. He knew how Bou loved watching him do this in their hotel room when the others were asleep. In the back of his mind he imagined those times before and closed his eyes tightly. The pants he wore began to fit snuggly in the crotch area and he pushed the thought of pleasing himself aside because right now was Bou's time.

Being courageous the hand that tried to guide Teruki down on him was now paired with another and they worked together to pull Teruki's warm mouth over his twitching length. It was overwhelming as he bit his lip to prevent the moans from escaping. Slowly thrusting forward he focused only on Teruki's throat clenching tightly around his arousal. To add to the pleasure Teruki hummed softly as he also enjoyed the feeling of Bou's dick all the way down his throat.

Unable to control himself anymore Teruki's hand dropped down to the top of the tent in his pants. He stroked at his arousal softly at first just trying to relieve some of the built up tension but this only made it worse. Moaning over Bou's cock he rolled his hips against his firm hand trying to imagine that it's Bou's hand touching at his hard on.

Bou's thrusts become more deep and needing as it becomes harder and harder to control himself. Miku and Kanon are having an equally hard time trying to act normal as their two friends were having oral sex under the table. They watched as Bou's facial expression became mixed and as his brow furrowed, eye lids clasped tightly. He had dropped his fork a long time before and just kept his hands under the table entwined in Teruki's bright orange tinted hair. 

Then as all waitresses do, they come over at the most wrong of times. "Do you guys need refills?" She asked looking to each one of them. Miku and Kanon shook their heads quickly keeping their eyes fixed on the table. Bou did not respond which made the waitress ask him directly. "Do you need a refill?" If only this girl knew what was happening. Bou thrashed his head back hitting it hard against the booths barrier. "No I'm fine." He hissed. "Oh god, yes." He then whispered. The waitress paused staring at his drink. "So is that a yes or no?" Kanon's head dropped down into his hands once she asked again. "He's fine." Kanon answered for his friend while shooing her away with his hand.

Under the table Teruki stroked at Bou's dick as it was slick with his saliva. He felt it twitch feverously against his palm; to heighten the moment Teruki dragged the tip of his tongue across the slit knowing Bou's weakest spot. He liked the response he received of Bou groaning softly and tugging at his ears.

The moment came to soon as Teruki engulfed his band mate letting his seed be spilled down his throat. Bou twitched in his seat as he rode out his orgasm, letting his head roll back breathing in heavy spurts. Teruki ignored the fact that he didn't have the opportunity to reach his climax, even though the hard on he had was really hard to ignore right now. He lapped at Bou's softening dick making sure to get every bit of cum off of his friend.

Once Bou had relaxed and this overwhelming euphoria engulfed him, he didn't assist in the act of pulling his underwear back up and left Teruki to do that job alone. Clasping a strong hand on Bou's rear Teruki lifted him up enough to slide his underwear back to its proper position. As a token of his love for his friend on his birthday Teruki kissed roughly on Bou's knee reminding him of his love.

Slightly dizzy, Teruki slinked back into his booth seat to look over to Bou who had his head in his hands, elbows on the table. Eyes closed his chest heaved trying to regain a slight more calm composure. A bead of sweat trailed down Bou's forehead disappearing in his fallen strands of hair that were plastered against his face.

"Thank god you are done." Kanon mumbled before tearing off a large piece of garlic bread with his teeth. Teruki could only laugh at his friend's expense, it wasn't to please Kanon, it was to please his blond pet. Miku quickly gulped down his food before practically shouting. "It's so he can last longer when you get to give him your present, right?" Grinning, the drummer looked down to hide his blush as his hand lifted a spoon full of potato soup to his lips.

Taking their time the four, one by one, finished their food. Or at least most of it, packing up the remaining in Styrofoam containers to be eaten later. Miku, Kanon, and Teruki all pulled out their wallets while arguing about the correct amount each person, meaning three, had to pay. It was a difficult task but eventually the war was settled and the bill was paid with exact change. Scooting out from the booth it was apparent that Bou was still weak from the under the table services he had received and clung to Kanon's side for assistance in walking.

Once in the van Miku took the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Kanon helped Bou into the van and situated the birthday boy to be between himself and Teruki. Though this time instead of the guitarist rubbing his hands all over Kanon he had let them wander their way onto the drummer's thighs. "I can't wait for your second present." Bou purred into the others ear, accenting the word 'second' in the most pleasuring of ways. "I hope you can handle it." Teruki cackled stroking the cheek of the was ever so close to his face. Kanon watched with amusement, he felt jealous but he couldn't be too jealous. He was going to have the whole night with the birthday boy.


End file.
